herofandomcom-20200223-history
Terry Bogard
Terry Bogard is the main protagonist of the Fatal Fury franchise created by SNK. He has become an iconic character for SNK and has appeared in severel other games outside of Fatal Fury (such as The King of Fighters). History Fatal Fury Many years later, the crime lord Geese Howard organized a tournament, dubbed The King of Fighters. Terry, Andy and Muay Thai Kickboxing champion Joe Higashi would enter with the purpose of facing Geese. The battle that followed would eventually see Terry defeating Geese, and for some time, it was thought that Geese perished in the battle. The next year saw Geese's half-brother Wolfgang Krauser take control of The King of Fighters, and bringing the once Southtown-only tournament onto the world stage. The finals of this new tournament would again see Terry fighting the sponsor and him ultimately defeating Krauser. Some time later it was revealed that Geese had survived his encounter with Terry. The Bogards and friends learned of Geese's intentions to retrieve the legendary Jin scrolls, Terry once again challenged and defeated him. Afterwards, Geese fled. Terry had battled to the end of the tournament, defeating characters such as Yamazaki, until finally facing the Jin brothers. Standing now as the victor, Terry once again was the Champion. However, Geese had escaped and with the scrolls. During the next game, Real Bout Fatal Fury, Terry managed to get all the way through the tournament to Geese for one final conflict. At the end of the fight, he knocked Geese off the edge of Geese Tower, but grabbed hold of Geese's hand and tried to keep him from falling. But this was not to be, as Geese knocked Terry's hand away, plummeting to what is believed to be his permanent death. Sometime either before, or after their final conflict, Terry encountered a boy by the name of Rock Howard, Geese's son. Taking him in, he would teach him how to fight, as they traveled together around the world. The King of Fighters In The King of Fighters series, SNK used Terry's background story of Fatal Fury 1-2, in that after he had defeated Geese and Krauser, he received an invitation to enter a new team fighting tournament called The King of Fighters '94. Since then, Terry has been in many installments as team captain of Team Fatal Fury. Though the team's roster has changed through the years, Terry has always been present, and is notable as one of the few characters to appear in every King of Fighters game thus far. He also has a rivalry with Ryo which is mostly exclusive to this series. His possible death was played on during The King of Fighters '99 where he stayed behind in the collapsing NESTS's base. He didn't contact with any of his friends or loved ones until a year later. In his time of absence, Terry tracked down NESTS's men who were targeting Mary. He decides to help her out in her job by teaming up with her in the 2000 and 2001 tournaments. He organizes his teams with various members in the following years, being the one to ask Tizoc in 2003 and Duck King into the team for KOF XI. To catch up and to reunite the legendary trio of Southtown, he joins up with his brother and Joe once more in KOF XIII. Before their meeting, he had to endure a long journey back to the city and fell asleep at the station. He calls up Mary to give him a ride to Paopao Cafe, and he cheerfully arrives over 30 minutes late. His tardiness and usual attitude for any tournament upsets Joe, who knows that he and Andy have their own responsibilities besides the tournament. Although Terry doesn't understand why his friend is upset, he has a sparring match with him in Paopao Cafe. Knowing that his fan, Alice, and Geese will be participating the new tournament, Terry joins to oversee her progress and to keep an eye on Geese. Personality Terry is a friendly character that is willing to take a challenge when one is given to him. He is viewed by the children in Southtown as hero. He is an incredibly charismatic, cheerful and friendly man with everyone around him. He bears no ill will towards anyone other than Geese Howard, the killer of his adoptive father. His relationship with Andy is that of respect, recognizing his younger brother as a potential rival. He feels a sense of kinship with Blue Mary for her loss, and the two developed a long time relationship. He treats Rock as his son, but allows him to choose his own path in life. He teasingly calls Rock, "Rookie". Terry is also well-informed of what goes on in the streets. Powers Sense Ergokinesis Gather Chi Energy Projectile Energy Attack Energy Geyser Skills Acrobatics Adaptability Resilience Survival Gallery Terry-ff.jpg|Terry Bogard in Fatal Fury: King of Fighters. Terry_Bogard.jpg|Terry Bogard in Fatal Fury 2. Terr-ff3.jpg Terry-rbff.jpg Terry_Bogard_(Mark_Of_The_Wolves).jpg Fatal Fury - Terry Bogard as seen in Fatal Fury, The Motion Picture.png|Terry Bogard as seen in Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture. Misc Folder (115 a) (7).jpg Misc Folder (115 a) (10).jpg Misc Folder (115 a) (8).jpg Misc Folder (115 a) (9).jpg Ngbc-terry-win-portrait.png|Terry Bogard in NeoGeo Battle Coliseum. 23_T04.png|Terry Bogard in Days of Memories. Terry-neogeoheroes.jpg|Terry Bogard in KOF: Sky Stage/Neo Geo Heroes: Ulitmate Shooting. Terry Bogard XIII.jpg Terry-kofXIII.jpg Kof-xii-terry-bogard-win-portrait.png Kof-xiii-terry-bogard-win-portrait.png See Also *Cutie Terry Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Pure Good Category:Anime Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Siblings Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:Guardians Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Chi Masters Category:Street Urchins Category:Parents Category:Strategists Category:Tragic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Envious Category:Athletic Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:The Hero Category:Nurturer Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Chaotic Good Category:Classic Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Loyal Category:Optimists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Big Good Category:Merciful Category:The Messiah Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Strong-Willed Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Sympathetic Category:Obsessed Category:Destructive Category:The Chosen One Category:Scapegoat Category:Wise Category:Loner Heroes Category:Reactionary Category:Genius Category:Deal Makers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Provoker Category:Charismatic Category:Dreaded Category:Poor Category:Honest Category:Chaste Category:Insecure